


True

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel and Demon True Forms (Good Omens), Gen, I suppose the opening might be a little angsty?, canon-typical relationship ambiguity, not a lot of plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley finally muster the courage to show one another their true forms. It doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	True

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thought that was rattling around in my head, and I wanted to write something today, so... here it is. Enjoy!

**In the beginning…**

The night sky had never known such a disturbance before the first angels fell. Most fell in silence, or with wordless screams of agony. One was different; one fell with a single, sustained shriek of a question. _Why?_

As this particular being approached the ground, and the newly-created maw of Hell, its form became apparent to the grass and the trees of the Earth. Great black wings speckled with stardust beat uselessly against the sky, and a great whirling wheel of eyes burned gold before unravelling into a long, fluttering ribbon. Then the being hit the ground with a resounding crash and plunged through the surface into Hell.

Above, a great wheel of light, white wings tucked neatly away, peered down with a multitude of sympathetic eyes.

“Aziraphale! Do you want to Fall too?”

“Of course not. I… was just observing Her justice.”

“Well, don’t. Come away.” And Aziraphale, with one last mournful glance down at his former comrades, went.

* * *

**2021**

“Crowley, I think… I think I’m ready.”

“Well, it’s about time, angel, you looked great _before_ you went to change-” Crowley looked up from his phone and noticed Aziraphale’s expression. “Oh. You don’t mean ready to go to lunch.”

“No. No, I was actually… I wondered if we could delay lunch, a little.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah, of course, I… is everything all right, angel?”

“Yes, yes. It’s all… I just, there’s something I wanted to show you. You asked before, and…”

“I…?” Crowley floundered for a moment, and then something seemed to click into place. “Your true form. You’re ready?”

“I am.”

“You know you don’t have to, angel. I don’t need to see it. I have so much of you to treasure, it’s enough, if you don’t-”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale interrupted, “I want to. And, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to see you too.”

“Ngk.” Crowley ran a hand through his own hair. “I’m not much to look at, angel. Lot of things shifted in the Fall, and it’s been thousands of years since I last-”

“Well, yes, me too. Thousands of years, I mean. Is it strange, that we’ve gone this long without seeing one another’s true forms?”

“I think it’s probably weirder that we haven’t got our true forms out _at all,_ to be honest.” Crowley shrugged. “Well, as long as you keep your expectations low…”

They took a moment to prepare themselves; Crowley rolled his shoulders and Aziraphale made a half-hearted nod towards stretching, and then they both focused. Gradually, each felt their human corporations begin to fade away, revealing their true essences, and then it was time to open their eyes and look, for the first time, at one another’s truest, deepest selves.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, “that’s not at all what I expected.”

“Me neither,” Crowley admitted. “I thought you’d be more… wheely.”

“And I thought you might be more… snakey.”

“You just look like you,” they both said in unison.

Sure enough, though Crowley was very much a being of darkness, as if cut from the night sky itself, and Aziraphale seemed to be composed largely of sunbeams, they did seem to have retained their usual shapes almost exactly. A few extra eyes here and there, perhaps, but for the most part they were recognisably human.

“Human incarnate,” Crowley realised, just as Aziraphale said, 

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

Somehow, it didn’t feel strange at all, their true forms having changed so much in six thousand years. No doubt the other denizens of Heaven or Hell would hardly recognise them, poured into such strange shapes, but to Crowley and Aziraphale, it simply felt right.

They were, after all, on Earth’s side now.


End file.
